I'm Not an Angel
by FierceSheWolf
Summary: They take what they can from each other to find their release. It's isn't love, it's need. Hurting one another gives them pleasure. Will their relationship ever blossom into something more or is it doomed from the start? Repost.


_I get off on you  
>Getting off on me<br>Give you what you want  
>But nothing is for free<br>It's a give and take  
>Kind of love we make<br>When the line is crossed  
>I get off<br>I get off_

~Halestorm~

"You're late" Leah drawled lazily from where she was leaning against a tree. She crossed her arms and gave a huff as the man sauntered into the clearing that she was in. His walk was so confident and at ease which further irritated her. She had been waiting a while for Paul to show up, but she swallowed her impatience because she did not want him to see how much she needed the release only he could give her.

"So? If you want someone at your beck and call, you've got the wrong man" He lifted his chin in challenge.

"It's not like you don't benefit from this too." Leah sneered rising to the bait.

"I could get a piece of ass anywhere," He looked her up and down with a critical eye. "You on the other hand couldn't get anybody to touch you with a ten foot pole." She bristled at the insult but shrugged her shoulders as if ridding herself of the hurt that comment had made her feel. "You think you're hot stuff, don't you Lahote?" She said as she moved away from the tree.

"That everybody wants to have that they all desire you." Leah said and circled him like a predator would her prey. She ran her hot hands down his back making sure to scratch him with her nails leaving red streaks behind. "Hm."

"Think you've got the biggest dick?" She shoved her hand in his shorts as she gripped his warm prick. He was already hard and she smiled when he trembled and she gave a gentle squeeze. "Well Lahote, I've seen bigger." She smirked when his black eyes glinted with rage. "You shouldn't have said that little wolf." He said and she pulled her hand out of his bottoms.

"Oh yeah?"

She taunted loving the fact that she had the upper hand now.

Paul shoved her hard against a tree to where she cracked her head on it. He enjoyed the growl that he received for that move and he was nowhere near done. Making quick work of ripping her dress from her strong body and breathing in the scent of her arousal. She dug her nails into his biceps where little drops of blood seeped out. He kissed her roughly forcing his tongue past her lips as he took control of the kiss. He let his hands stroke her hair before giving a sharp tug so that he could trail his wet kisses down her neck. Leah's hands rubbed up and down his back as his muscles jumped under her touch.

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder as two fingers thrust into her heat in rough strokes. Leah moaned his name as he continued to pump his thick calloused fingers into her tight channel. He moved to her breast nuzzling between them before biting into her left leaving his mark there. She pulled at his hair at the pain and gasped as he thumb rubbed her clit.

"Fuck... Just like that Lahote... Yes baby, so so close." Leah panted trying to clutch at any part of him she could get her hands on. She was so ready to find the release that he could give her. Paul felt her walls fluttering with her impending orgasm and smirked at her whimpering. He loved being able to get her to act like this that she literally depended on him to make her feel like this. The control he had over her made his twisted animal part of him happy with his clear display of dominance.

"Come for me right now," He ordered while curling his fingers inside her.

"Oh Paul! Yes!" She screamed and his hand was drenched with her fluids.

He pulled his fingers from her and trailed his soaked digits over her chest while keeping his gaze locked on hers as his tongue lapped at her cleaning her. She rolled her eyes at him yet again marking her and she snapped open the button on his shorts and he stepped out of them kicking them somewhere behind him. Paul lifted her so that her hot core was rubbing against his weeping cock.

He slammed her down onto him as they both grunted at the feeling. His hips then began to thrust harshly and relentlessly into her and her back was being pushed against the bark of the tree with every thrust. She knew that he would not let her fall so she lost herself in the pleasure he was giving her.

The sound of skin slapping skin was a familiar sound to both of them along with accompaniment of their groans was like music to their ears. Their bodies were slick with sweat as Paul continued to hammer into her even when he smelled the hint of her blood from where he must have hurt her, but he kept going. Pain and pleasure made the sex all the greater for them. _She'll heal anyways,_ he thought.

"Paul... I'm going..." Leah trailed off as she bit her lip drawing blood.

His thumb rubbed her clitoris as he continued to brutally drive into her. It wasn't long before he felt her squeeze his member. He sucked on her neck as she screamed out her release. After a few more hard thrusts he gave over to the waves of his own pleasure.

"You ruined my dress" Leah smirked against his moist lips after the haze of lust cleared from their minds.

"Yeah well it was ugly anyways." Paul replied as he set her on her feet.

They said no more as they went their separate ways.

_Author's Note: This is my first time sharing my writing with anyone so I'm a little nervous. This story was inspired by Halestorm and each chapter will be titled after one of their songs. I heard I'm Not An Angel by them and thought that would be a perfect song for Paul and Leah. I'll be posting the next chapter either tonight or tomorro_w_._

_11/8: Banner by goldengirl2707 from printing paws. _Reposting this story. Continue or not?_  
><em>


End file.
